Ethan Karamakov
Ethan Karamakov is Kat's older half-brother and one of the most popular guys at the Academy. He's cute, he's talented, he's an all-round nice guy — the Golden Boy of the Academy. He's someone that teachers want in their class and parents want their kids to be friends with. Ethan feels the same pressure as Kat to live up their famous parents, but he doesn't let it hold him back, and is confident that he will make his mark in the dance world as a choreographer one day. Tara believes that Ethan is the guy of her dreams even after Kat warns her about her brother's reputation for dating one girl after another. Relationships Kat Karamakov Kat is Ethan's younger sister. Ethan is shown to deeply care for Kat and the two get along most of the time. Kat and Ethan.png Ethan and Kat.png Ethan and Kat (1).png Ethan and Kat (2).png Ethan and Kat (3).png Kat was the only person Ethan hugged when saying goodbye when he left Australia for Spain. They both feel the same pressure to live up to their famous parents. However, Ethan is more affected by Sebastian, and Kat is more affected by Natasha. In The Second, after being in Barcelona for multiple epiodes, Ethan returns to take care of Kat after Sammy's death, saying that he knew she wasn't okay, even though she stated on numerous phone calls that she was. When Kat sees Ethan she hugs him tightly and the two sit together at Sammy's beach memorial with Kat crying on Ethans shoulder. In the morning, Kat grabs Ethan and tells him to come dance with her. The two are seen dancing in the water together. Tara and ethan.jpg Tara-ethan-dance-academy-22432802-395-263.jpg Taraandleethan.jpg Taraandethan.jpg Taraandethan.png Tara Webster In the first season when Tara first sees Ethan she falls in love with him, but Ethan acts like Tara is invisible. The two eventually start to go out. But while this is happening, Christian and Tara begin growing closer and Tara cheats on Ethan by kissing Christian. Ethan starts going out with Isaballe, and later in the series forgives Tara. At the end of the first series, Ethan invites Tara to stay with him over the Summer. She then accepts an offer from Christian. In the second season, they maintain a somewhat tense relationship because of Tara's decision of Christian over Ethan, but Ethan forgives her when she breaks her back, and when he leaves Australia, he says to her, "It's been special, Webster." Abigail Armstrong In the first season, it is clear that Ethan doesn't like Abigail. When Abigail is doing a cruel impression of Tara in the Common Room, which Tara sees, Ethan calls her cold. In the second season, Ethan asks Abigail to Ethan-abigail-dance-academy-29907551-1280-800.jpg be his dancer for his showcase performance. During this period, he begins having feelings for Abigail, who turns him down initially. Later on, he asks her to be a judge for a low-budget play and eventually he asks the director, Finn, to make her the lead actress. At first she refuses, but eventually she begins to enjoy acting in the musical more than she does ballet. While helping Abigail with her solos, they began developing feelings for each other. For the preliminaries of Prix de Fonteyn, she kissed him in a surprise attack before going on stage to make sure that the relationship wasn't "strictly professional". Ethan repeatedly tries to get her attention by following her in the hallways and asking her on dates to which she denies, trying to prove that she can resist him. While celebrating the acceptance of Ethan's new job, he asked her out but she said no because she likes "ambitious people". After this he took the job in Spain and left, in which his absence she begins to realize that she needs him when the pressure of ballet begins to get to her. Ethan shortly returns to take care of Kat and then leaves with Abigail to Barcelona at the end of season two. Isabelle At the start of the first season, Isabelle and Ethan are going out. Tara sees them kissing in the corridor after she is kicked out of class. When Tara, Kat and Sammy are sitting down together at the cafe, Ethan dumps Isabelle which she responds to by chucking coffee at him. When Ethan is meant to be 'mentoring' Christian, Isabelle drags Ethan outside to talk to him. Later in the series, Isabelle and Ethan are seen together (holding hands) after Isabelle went on an exchange to Russia when Tara is trying to give back her bird necklace. Isabelle is not in the second series because she was in third year in the first series. Christian Reed At first, Ethan was told from Mr. Kennedy that he was to be Christian's 'mentor'. When Ethan was preoccupied, Christian stole some money from his wallet, which Ethan realized. Ethan was angry at Christian but he didn't tell anyone, simply saying, "You owe me." Later in the series, Christian is picked to do a Hip-Hop duo with Isabelle. Christian claims that it isn't real Hip-Hop, and introduces Ethan to some of his friends, including Kaylah, "the one you need to look out for". Christian doesn't turn up for the performance because "I don't owe him anything anymore". Isabelle is disgusted and tells Ethan. Christian turns up and does a nice Hip-Hop dance with Isabelle doing Contemporary. Ethan and Christian eventually become friends and competitive rivals trying to outdo each other in doing sports, push-ups and running. When Ethan and Tara get together they are seen discussing it with each other. When Ethan discovers that Christian kissed Tara, it ends their friendship. Sebastian Karamakov Sebastian is Ethan and Kat's father. He also hired Ethan as his assistant choreographer. Trivia *Prior to the series Ethan's parents divorced. Sebastian then married Natasha Willis. Natasha eventually gave birth to Kat. Quotes *"You're Kat's best friend; you're like my other little sister." Category:Students Category:Characters Category:Teens Category:Main Characters Category:Males